The Pool Table
by noijonas
Summary: Alois never did use that big, pretty pool table. Not even once. The day Alois wants it gone, is the day Claude wants to use it. "Can you teach me how to play pool, Claude?"   "Oh, I can teach you many things, master..."    Warnings: Yaoi/Shota ClauxAlo


"Claude, I want that pool table gone." Alois Trancy ordered his butler, meaning the big, green pool table in the basement.

"Yes, your highness," Claude bowed briefly before heading downstairs to rid the basement of the unused pool table. Alois followed him down, and stopped in front of the great mahogany table, covered in green velvet. Claude froze, watching his young master. "I never did use this pool table... Not once..."

Claude nodded, and Alois grinned. "I kind of feel bad... It's so pretty, but no one uses it..." Alois stroked the rough velvety surface, making a barely audible noise, as his hand observed it. "I wish I could use it... Just once..." Alois heard Claude step closer. "Claude, do you know how to play pool? Can you teach me?" Alois asked, without turning. Claude chuckled softly. "I can teach you many things, Master..."

Alois found those words odd, and a little frightening coming from his usually bland and straight-forward butler. He decided not to let it bother him, so he laughed quietly. "Then do it,"

The second his face hit the table, Alois regretted those words. Claude had him pinned to the pool table. Since the table was perfect height to do so, Claude used it to an advantage. Alois fit perfectly in the position he was in, since the edge of the table aligned perfectly with his hips. Alois struggled a few times, trying to stand, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Claude! What is this? Unhand me!" Instead of obeying his master's words, Claude's untied the ribbon around the blond's neck. Alois sighed. Something was going to happen, but Alois didn't want to know.

Claude used the ribbon to tie Alois' hands together, to keep him from escaping. "C-Claude..." Alois whimpered, now scared. Claude smirked, and let words fall from his lips. "It's alright, master..." Alois cried out, and Claude's hands were unbuttoning his shirt, since his vest had already hit the floor.

"My master is adorable..." Claude whispered into Alois' dark pink ear. The demon's cool, gloved hands pulled off the white shirt with one swift movement, once again retying the ribbon. Alois kicked behind himself, with no luck in hitting Claude.

"Claude... What is this?" Alois asked, when he felt hands on his chest, gently fondling his nipples. "I want to make my master moan..." Alois shuddered, and felt his shorts and underwear being pulled over his stockings and boots. "N-no! Claude..." Alois cried, his voice now shaky and pitiful.

"Please?"

Alois choked on his breath, after hearing such a ridiculous request from his butler. Claude's grip on the boy's body tightened, and Alois bit his lip. His body had adjusted to be ready whenever somebody else was, and now everything started to hurt. "Claude... You... don't do this..." He whispered, because he didn't want the fragile relationship between them to be shattered by a wisp of lust.

Claude scowled, and removed his glasses, placing them in front of Alois on the pool table. The boy cried out again, and knew that Claude was removing his own clothing by now. And he was right. Claude, now also naked, was admiring Alois. Stark naked, spare his stockings and boots, giving him that extra sexiness Claude had aimed for. His face was flushed, and he was obediently laying on the table, with his cheek pressed against the green fabric.

Alois was crying now, his tears marking the pool table slightly. He made no noise, because by now, he wanted it as much as Claude. And he hated himself for doing so.

Claude stepped forward, pushing himself into Alois, quite roughly. Alois cried out, and a fresh batch of hot tears found their way to the table top. He was used to this. Only this time, he _wanted_ it. Even if he didn't want it, it was happening.

Alois moaned, satisfying Claude's desire for finally hearing it. But the quiet noises that filled the room were soon muffled, as two gloved fingers were shoved into the blond's mouth. Alois' saliva quickly soaked Claude's digits, and he gagged a few times before realizing what Claude wanted him to do. Alois softly sucked on Claude's fingers, as Claude thrust into him from behind.

"A-ah... Claude... it hurts..." Alois managed to get out, being interrupted by his own soft moans, and Claude's fingers. "It will start to feel good soon..." Claude told him, using his other hand to fondle Alois' hard nipples again.

Each time Claude thrust, he gained power and speed, eventually turning Alois into a puddle of goo. Alois' moans got louder, and Claude's panting sped up. There were only the sounds of sex in the house, since the other servants were unseen or heard. Of course, both Claude and Alois were far too occupied to think of where they could be.

A soft moan erupted from Claude as he leaned forward, climaxing inside of Alois. As he pulled out, small rivulets of semen dribbled down Alois' thigh. Alois stayed where he was, still gasping for air.

"Oh, look at that," Claude said, pushing his glasses onto his face again, untying Alois. Once he was untied, Alois weakly pushed himself up, looking at the table. Along with the tears, there was now evidence of Alois' orgasm all over the pool table.

Alois' soft gasps followed him as he stumbled up the stairs, clutching his stomach. "Master," Claude followed him, after picking up all of the clothing from the floor. Alois didn't look at him as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Claude... I loved you..." Was all he said, before falling towards the ground, and no hands were there to catch him.

"Master!" Claude's voice pulled Alois from his nightmare. Alois gasped, and sat up, holding Claude's arm tightly. "Claude! Where am I?" Alois asked between gasps for air. "You are in your bedroom. I heard you crying, so I woke you up..." Claude told him gently. Alois laid back against the pillows again, his hand pressed to his forehead. It was quiet for a moment before Alois jumped out of bed.

"Master? What are you doing?" Claude asked, and followed Alois into the basement. He didn't bother to turn on any lights, for he knew the basement well enough. Alois' hand touched the pool table, and he sighed. "Claude, get rid of this pool table."

"Yes, your highness."

Alois sighed, and blushed. "And I need you to change my sheets, also..."

**[[Author's Note: So yeah. I walked up to a pool table, and ran my hand across the green part, and suddenly this whole idea of Claude coming up behind Alois and pushing him down onto it came to my mind. My first time writing lemon, so no flaming, please. This was based on a role-play of mine. I play an Alois on Facebook, and if you are an FB RPer, and you know a 'FancyPants'... Then hey there! xD My role-play actually went nothing like this, I just stole one or two things lines from Claude. xP So yeah. Hope you were able to enjoy it. :\ Please review, cos they make me happy x) ]]**


End file.
